


¿Bailamos?

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirate Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John están invitados a una fiesta de disfraces en Scotland Yard, y cómo no, Sherlock decide ir de pirata, aunque no sea exactamente lo que John tenía pensado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Vestuario distinto al habitual. 
> 
> Como siempre llego un poco tarde, pero es mi aportación al Carnaval, inspirado en un fic que leí hace tiempo en el que bailan juntos en Scotland Yard, un poco en Piratas del Caribe, y en una pareja que vi en el tren disfrazándose de piratas para ganar un concurso.  
> No sé si ganarían, pero me inspiraron esto, así que espero que sí.

\- Sherlock, ¿has visto mi... - John levanta la mirada cuando le oye aparecer, aún buscando su sombrero, pero traga saliva cuando Sherlock se detiene en frente del sillón, con las manos en las caderas, alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Aún no estás listo? John, fuiste tú el que insistió en ir a la absurda fiesta, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ser puntual. - John se lame los labios, aún mirándole de arriba a abajo, y Sherlock sonríe, dándose cuenta de cual es el problema.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Esa, piensa John, es la observación más obvia jamás pronunciada. Sherlock va de pirata, por supuesto, ya que Mycroft confesó hace poco el deseo de su hermano pequeño cuando era niño de convertirse en uno, y como John pensó que era adorable insistió en que Sherlock se vistiera como tal para la fiesta de disfraces de Scotland Yard.

Sin embargo lo último que parece Sherlock vestido así es adorable. Lleva botas hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de cuero ceñidos a sus muslos, una camisa ancha que muestra gran parte de su pecho desnudo, y no se ha afeitado, así que la sombra de barba y los rizos aún más desordenados de lo habitual le dan un aspecto peligroso. Además se ha ceñido un cinturón a las caderas del que cuelga una espada y que centra la atención en que los pantalones también dejan poco a la imaginación en la entrepierna. No lleva ropa interior.

\- Dios, Sherlock, no puedes ir así.

\- No veo el problema. - Se deja caer en su butaca, con las piernas abiertas, y John tiene que contar hasta cinco mentalmente antes de poder responder.

\- Que no ves... ¡Sherlock, vas pidiendo guerra! - Alza las manos, admitiendo cuánto se equivocó al pensar que Sherlock pasados los treinta tendría la misma idea sobre qué implica ser un pirata que Sherlock a los cinco años.

La imagen de un Sherlock lleno de rizos y sonrisas traviesas queriendo escapar a ver mundo con una espada de juguete y un parche en el ojo ha sido sustituida por la de un Sherlock dispuesto a tomar lo que le pertenece por la fuerza, como un auténtico pirata.

Sherlock sonríe, fijando la mirada en la entrepierna de John.

\- _Oh_.

John quiere darse la vuelta y olvidar todo este asunto, a poder ser en el 221C, con mucho sexo y sin temor a que la señora Hudson les oiga, pero Sherlock se levanta de un salto, dando una palmada.

\- Venga, John, o llegaremos tarde. El sombrero está bajo la silla y tu collar en la mesa de la cocina.

John, que no pudo evitar pensar en Piratas del Caribe al escoger disfraz a juego con el de Sherlock, va de Comodoro, con traje azul y dorado, sombrero a juego y un cinturón con una pistola en vez de una espada. Sin embargo pestañea varias veces cuando Sherlock menciona el collar.

\- ¿Mi _qué_?

Sherlock se pone su chaqueta, de cuero también, a juego con los pantalones, y su propio sombrero, menos formal que el de John, acercándose a él para arrancarle el pañuelo blanco que lleva anudado al cuello, susurrándole al oído.

\- Piensa, John. Soy un pirata, asalto barcos en busca de riquezas y sexo. Cuando veo algo que me gusta, me lo quedo. Y cierto Comodoro, tan formal y británico, fue todo un reto. Ahora tiene que llevar mi marca. Ponte el collar, eres mi prisionero.

Le muerde en el cuello, en el punto en el que late su pulso, y John se estremece, aún más excitado que antes. Tanto que acepta la orden y coge el susodicho collar, de cuero negro, en contraste con el azul del traje, y se lo anuda, ocultando el chupetón de Sherlock. Le queda ajustado al cuello, y se sonroja al pensar que todos en Scotland Yard van a saber qué significa.

\- Tranquilo, son idiotas. Creerán que es sólo un disfraz. Nadie sabe que estamos juntos excepto tres de ellos. Vamos.

John asiente, cuadrando los hombros. Ni Lestrade ni Anderson dirán nada, el primero porque sería implicarse a sí mismo, el segundo porque Sherlock no dudaría en arruinar su matrimonio. La que le preocupa un poco más es Donovan, pero es ambiciosa, no pondría en peligro su carrera en público.

Así que sigue a Sherlock, ambos subiéndose a un taxi, entrelazando las manos sobre los asientos.

 

La fiesta empezaba a las siete y llegan casi una hora tarde, así que John cree que pasarán desapercibidos entre las bebidas y la música que llena la sala de reuniones de la comisaría, pero por desgracia varios de los policías tenían una apuesta sobre si Sherlock iba a dignarse a a aparecer y si iría disfrazado o no, así que cuando ponen un pie dentro de la sala ya tienen a más de la mitad de los asistentes mirándoles sorprendidos.

John se da cuenta, frunciendo el ceño, que la gran mayoría de las mujeres y unos cuantos de los hombres muestran signos de atracción cuando contemplan al pirata que le acompaña. Sherlock alza una ceja, anotando mentalmente cuales son los hombres por si alguno se atreve más tarde a insultar su relación con John – algunos están tan dentro del armario que no deben ni saberlo – y John se coloca frente a él, como si tuviera que protegerle.

\- ¿Celoso, Comodoro? - Le coloca un brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándole contra él, y John se aparta como si se hubiera escaldado, siseando.

\- Basta, se van a dar cuenta.

Sherlock suspira, dejando la discusión para más tarde, mirando por un segundo el collar, tentado de ordenarle a John algo indecente. Sin embargo no quiere estropear lo que tienen comportándose como un dictador, así que asiente, dejándole ir en busca de bebidas y algo de comer.

 

John se bebe una cerveza casi del tirón, agradeciendo tomar algo frío y que sus pantalones no sean tan ajustados como los de Sherlock, o su erección echaría por el suelo la discreción que tanto le ha costado implantarle. No quiere que su profesionalidad sea puesta en duda y mucho menos que una panda de policías les juzgue sin saber qué hay en realidad entre ambos.

\- Doctor Watson, pensaba que no vendría. - Annie, la nueva secretaria de Lestrade, le sonríe, jugando con la base de su copa, dando un sorbo y dejándola a un lado, atusándose la falda, va vestida de Cenicienta, y John sonríe al saludarla.

\- John, por favor.

\- John. ¿Quieres bailar? - En otro universo, John estaría encantado. Puede verlo, uno o dos bailes, más copas, sonrisas y filtreo, quizás una noche de sexo sin compromiso, o varias citas y una relación cada vez más seria.

En este universo nota la mirada de Sherlock perforándole la nuca, y su presencia a sus espaldas.

\- Piérdete, _Annabel_ , John no está interesado, ve a intentar ligarte a otro.

Annie murmura un _capullo_ y se marcha sin volver a mirarles. John pone los ojos en blanco, riendo. Cree que en el universo en el que aún le interesan las mujeres su Sherlock habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

\- No le veo la gracia. Una cosa es que no quieras que nos vean juntos, otra que tenga que soportar ver cómo intentan seducirte. Pésimamente, por cierto.

John se gira hacia él, alzando la ceja.

\- ¿Tú lo harías mejor, acaso? - Sabe que es un error en cuanto ve cómo se le ilumina la mirada a Sherlock, que coge dos copas de vino y le da una a John.

\- Doctor Watson, es un placer verle. - Su voz es casi un murmullo, y entrechoca sus copas. John sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. - A pesar de que le veo cada día con ese detective tan atractivo, soy tan idiota que no soy capaz de sumar dos y dos.

\- Para. Tú sí que eres un idiota. - Pero ríe, admitiendo que lo de Annie era bastante absurdo.

\- ¿Bailas?

Por un momento cree que sigue parodiando a Annie, hasta que le alarga una mano. John mira a su alrededor, todas las parejas de la pista de baile improvisada son heterosexuales.

\- Sherlock...

Y en ese segundo en que Sherlock vuelve a curvar los dedos, hundiendo apenas un milímetro los hombros, escondiendo su expresión dolida tras una de indiferencia, John se da cuenta de que el único idiota es él.

\- Tienes razón, es absurdo. Me voy a...

\- No. Bailemos.

Sherlock alza las cejas, su boca fruncida en una línea.

\- No seas condescendiente. Si no quieres que nos vean juntos lo entiendo, no soy de cristal, no me romperé porque no quieras que...

\- Claro que quiero. Venga, baila conmigo. Por favor.

John tira de Sherlock hasta el centro de la pista, abriéndose paso entre el resto de parejas, ignorando los murmullos que les rodean, y alza los brazos, esperando que Sherlock le rodee con los suyos.

Con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, lo hace, tomando el control, moviendo a John de un lado a otro en un vals, corrigiendo los errores que hace John con los pies tan sutilmente que desde fuera parece que ambos lleven bailando juntos toda una vida.

\- ¿Ya no te preocupa que hablen?

John piensa su respuesta, y sonríe antes de darla.

\- Ya se pensaban que estábamos juntos, déjalos que griten si quieren. - No dice que le ha dolido más la breve demostración de Sherlock de lo mucho que le afecta ocultarse que lo que puedan decir los demás de ellos de ahora en adelante. Así que se acerca más a Sherlock, y cuando las canciones lentas dan paso a otras con un pulso electrónico de fondo no se separan sino que se acercan aún más.

No hay espacio entre ambos, y cuando Sherlock desliza su mano de la espalda a las nalgas de John, éste jadea, dando un respingo que hace que sus erecciones se rocen.

\- ¡No me refería a que pudieras follarme aquí en medio!

Cierra los ojos cuando las parejas que tienen más cerca les miran escandalizadas, y las carcajadas de Sherlock reverberan en su pecho.

\- Oh, John. Tenías razón, ha sido una buena idea venir. Tengo tantos planes para mi esclavo... - Lame la piel de John junto al collar, convirtiendo lo que había sido un baile romántico en algo tan obsceno que John quiere arrodillarse allí mismo y tomarle entre sus labios.

\- Sherlock...

Ni sabe ya a qué música están bailando, él sólo se mueve para Sherlock, dejándose guiar, y cree que es una metáfora tan adecuada que debería asustarse, pero confía ciegamente en Sherlock. Así que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio, parpadeando cuando nota que se han detenido y Sherlock le mira divertido.

\- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a excitarte tanto con un pedazo de cuero al cuello, te habría hecho ponértelo mucho antes.

John se encoge de hombros, ambos saliendo de la pista de baile, Sherlock sin molestarse lo más mínimo porque su erección se marque cada vez que da un paso.

\- Eres tú y ese tono de voz que tienes, no el collar. ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? - Al infierno con la sutileza, John ha salido del armario, se ha divertido bailando, y ahora quiere a Sherlock, le da igual si encima, debajo o detrás, pero le necesita ya.

Su pirata tiene otras ideas, porque se coloca mejor los pantalones, haciendo que John se lama los labios, y vuelve a llenarse la copa.

\- Oh, no. Aún no he ni empezado, Comodoro. Me gusta verte sudar.

Y tras vaciar la copa de un trago, vuelve a guiarle a la pista de baile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Sexo en el trabajo/casa familiar/otro lugar inapropiado
> 
> Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida pero parece que la RL me ha dado un respiro así que aquí os traigo la continuación. A pesar del hiatus sigo empeñada en acabar esta serie de modo que agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia y espero seguir escribiéndoles hasta el final de los prompts.

\- _Sherlock_...

John jadea, gruñendo cuando Sherlock le empuja contra la pared. Le ha arrastrado a una de las salas de interrogatorio tras lo que a John le ha parecido una eternidad, pero quizás hayan sido sólo tres o cuatro bailes rozándose el uno al otro entre murmullos y miradas obscenas, hasta que Sherlock parece haberse aburrido de torturarle en público y haber decidido llevar más allá su plan para la fiesta.

Está empalmado desde que han empezado y arquea sus caderas, rozando el muslo de Sherlock, que se agacha a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole al oído.

\- Mira el espejo. Dale un espectáculo a tu público.

Más de una vez Sherlock y él han estado tras uno de esos espejos falsos, escuchando y observando los interrogatorios de Lestrade, pero desde dentro es incapaz de saber si de verdad hay alguien mirándoles.

Sherlock se arrodilla entre sus piernas, bajándole los pantalones de un tirón, y John agradece no haberse puesto calzoncillos. También espera que no haya nadie viéndoles, pero la idea de que estén dando un espectáculo le excita aún más. Gime, incapaz de ser silencioso.

\- No tienes permiso para correrte. Aún te debo una apuesta.

Por un momento no es capaz de recordar de qué habla Sherlock, hasta que le mira y Sherlock sonríe.

\- Vas a poder hacer lo que quieras conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa. Te lo prometí.

\- Oh, joder... - Recordar esa noche, sus palabras “ _y_ _si identificas correctamente todo lo que use hoy, tendrás un prem_ _io._ _Podrás pedirme que haga para ti lo que tú quieras. Tendrás el control en el momento que tú elijas_ ” le hacen excitarse más de lo que creía posible.

Sherlock chupa la punta de su pene, metiéndosela en la boca, y John hunde las manos en su pelo, tirando de él para que vaya más deprisa, hasta que Sherlock le da una palmada en el muslo, apartándose de él y chasqueando la lengua.

\- En _casa_ , John. Y sólo hasta que te corras, una vez lo hagas, vuelvo a tener el control.

_Eso es trampa_. Se muerde la lengua pero Sherlock ríe, leyéndole la mente.

\- Nunca dije que no fuera a jugar sucio.

Vuelve a lamerle el pene, esta vez de arriba a abajo, chupando y lamiendo cada recoveco, convirtiendo a John en una masa laxa de placer y gemidos, le tiemblan las piernas pero Sherlock le sostiene con fuerza, hunde de nuevo los dedos en su pelo, esa vez sin tirarle de los rizos, sólo usándole de apoyo.

Cuando sus pelotas se tensan y cree que acabará corriéndose dentro de la boca de Sherlock – _oh, dios,_ esa imagen le hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar hondo – nota el frío que deja la saliva y la ausencia de la lengua de Sherlock, que se levanta, empujándole hacia la mesa que hay clavada en el centro de la sala.

John apoya su frente en el metal mientras Sherlock separa sus piernas con el pie, chupándose el índice y el anular antes de meterle los dedos a John, que vuelve a gemir, cerrado los ojos.

\- Ábrelos, John, y mira al espejo. - Le obedece, intentando no parpadear demasiado cuando los dedos de Sherlock empiezan a penetrarle, rozando su próstata, y respira hondo para no correrse, mordiéndose el labio cuando la voz de Sherlock llena toda la sala. - Imagina qué dirían todos esos policías que bailan arriba si te vieran ahora, estremeciéndote de placer con sólo dos dedos, sometiéndote a todas mis órdenes como el perfecto esclavo que eres.

John jadea, queriendo negarlo, pero oye la risa de Sherlock a su espalda cuando abre la boca, y murmura su nombre cuando Sherlock usa su mano libre para rodearle el pene y masturbarle mientras sigue penetrándole.

\- Sherlock no... voy a correrme... - Sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si así pudiera sacudirse el deseo de encima, una niebla tan densa que casi puede verla, pero Sherlock le murmura al oído, su aliento caliente en su piel.

\- Claro que no, porque quieres tenerme a tu merced, quieres esperar a que sea yo el que suplique y gima tu nombre, y si te corres ahora vas a tener que volver a esperar a que te dé permiso para cumplir tu fantasía. Así que dime, John, ¿quieres correrte ahora, o quieres usarme a tu antojo antes de hacerlo?

Sherlock, el muy bastardo, sabe el efecto que tiene su voz en John, y unida a que no ha dejado ni por un momento de tocarle, está a punto de lograr que el cuerpo de John le traicione. Sin embargo John aprieta los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, contestando entre jadeos, intentando no dejarse llevar por el orgasmo que puede sentir acumulándose en la base de su pene.

\- Luego, quiero luego. Por favor. Quiero...

Está a punto de llorar de pura frustración cuando cree que Sherlock no le hará caso y seguirá hasta obligarle a correrse, pero ambas manos se detienen, dejándole temblando sobre la mesa, y gime cuando Sherlock le deja ir, dándole un beso en la nuca antes de separarse de él.

\- Tan obediente... Vístete, John, mañana te espera un gran día.

\- ¿Mañana? ¡Has dicho hoy!

Sherlock ríe, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No seas absurdo, tal como estás no durarías ni dos segundos, y ni yo soy tan tramposo. Quiero que disfrutes un poco más de tenerme a tu merced, porque no vas a tener más oportunidades. Así que hoy dedícate a pensar qué vas a hacer conmigo, cómo quieres poseerme, qué vas a ordenarme hacer, y si logras no tocarte ni correrte antes de mañana, haremos todo lo que hayas sido capaz de imaginar. - Le guiña un ojo antes de salir de la sala de interrogatorios, dejando atrás a John, más empalmado que antes si es que eso es posible, y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que puede notarlo en los oídos.

Santo dios, la noche que le espera.

 

 


End file.
